Here Is The Place Where I Love You
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: Gale Hawthorne has what everyone wants: a perfect life. But inside, he wants only one thing. The thing that shattered his heart.


**A/N: Hello reviewers! :D This is going to be a Hunger Games story! I reread the books and inspiration hit me! This is a Gale & Katniss thing. Cause Gale's better than Peeta. Just saying(; Sorry if the parts from the book aren't exact quotes - I don't have a copy of the book with me right now.**

Gale Hawthorne sighed and slid open the glass door that separated him from his balcony, six stories up in the air. He walked out and breathed in the city life. He should be happy. Why wasn't he? He was a 30 year old that had a steady job in the Capitol, he was well paid, he had an expensive penthouse, and well, girls desired him. They constantly flirted with him, but he felt nothing. No, he hadn't had a girlfriend since he was 18.

He abruptly turned and strode to his bedroom, till he reached a standpoint in front of a beautiful painting of a mockingjay, painted by the famous artist Peeta Mellark. Gale reached up and pulled the painting off the wall. Behind it was a safe. He dialed in the numbers, and the little door opened. Inside wasn't money, or jewelry, or anything of value - it was one tape. He grabbed it and walked to his living room.

There, he turned on his high-tech, slim, HD TV and an old VCR player - they weren't in circulation anymore, and it was an antique. He slid the tape into the player easily, and collapsed on the couch. The TV lit up with the words: "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES." The intro passed, and eventually Gale reached the section with Katniss's interview.

She spun, her dress billowing out beautifully. She giggled and clutched Cesar Flickerman's arm.

He grinned. "Keep spinning!"

"I can't! I'm too dizzy," she replied.

Gale felt a pang in his chest. They were once best friends - no, something even more than that.

Afterwards, Peeta appeared on the screen for his interview. Gale was absentmindedly watching, until Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home. Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouraging-ly.

I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," says Peeta.

Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because...because...she came here with me."

Gale felt fury - he remembered watching this at home, in the Seam, in District 12.

Watching, Gale recapped the parts where Katniss heard Peeta while she was in the tree. How he helped her escape. How Rue had become her ally and died. The flowers and song. Cladius Templesmith's announcement about two district winners. Where Katniss had found Peeta. How she had cared for him. How they had kissed. How they unknowingly killed Foxface. How they fought Cato. How Katniss finished Cato off in pity. How they were both about to commit suicide, eating the nightlock.

The video ended. Gale closed his eyes. He remembered when Katniss had left him - left him for Peeta. So he left. Left to recover. Left to move on.

He remembered the last time he saw them. They were hugging.

Peeta had asked,"You love me. Real or not real?"

She whispered, "Real."

They didn't know Gale was there. Katniss had left him, moved on, betrayed him.

Gale felt a mixture of emotions inside. He stood up and walked to the TV and smashed it with is fist. It broke, scattering glass shards everywhere. Gale fell to his knees. He sat there sobbing.

The tape jammed, and rewinded, and a lullaby flowed out in Katniss's harmonious voice.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<em>  
><em>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>And when again they open,the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet And tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

Lies. She would never love him. He realized he was just like the TV - broken, shattered, and never again to be whole.

**A/N: Okay. My own story just made me depressed. I always wanted Gale to be with Katniss. Nothing against Peeta or Peeta lovers. But I think this is what would have happened to him. Like it? Review please! (I will be continuing Under the Mistletoe, my Percabeth story btw! :)**


End file.
